1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a solar generator for spacecraft or satellites. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a solar generator that makes it possible to better assess occurrences of failure of single or multiple solar cells.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Spacecraft and satellites are commonly known to use solar generators for generating energy in space. Typically, solar generators comprise large solar panels and solar cells that are deployable in space and which convert light into electrical energy, in addition to control electronics and suitable cabling. In spite of extensive ground tests, one or more solar cells of the solar generators fail during space missions. Causes thereof include faulty solar cells or cells damaged during launch, aging of solar cells or the solar generators (during longer space missions), and in particular collision with objects in space.
Due to their large flat surface area, solar panels in particular are at risk of potentially colliding with space objects, that is, naturally occurring micrometeorites and “space debris” generated by human space activity. While the danger caused by naturally occurring micrometeorites remains temporally virtually unchanged, the risk of collision with so-called space debris at least in earth orbit has continually increased over the past decades. In the present case, micrometeorites and space debris are referred to collectively as “space objects” (e.g., MMOD or “micro-meteroid and orbital debris”). The damage caused to solar generators due to collision with such space objects given their high relative velocity (several kilometers per second) can be severe even in the case of small sized particles, to the point of resulting in the aborting of a mission. Frequently, colliding space objects puncture the solar panels thereby destroying single or multiple solar cells.
Simulation models have been developed to assess the risk of space flight missions (e.g., MASTER, ORDEM), which allow conclusions to be drawn about the distribution of space objects. A crucial factor in this assessment is the verification of analytical methods pertaining to the space debris environment. Most space objects are too small for purposes of ground-based locating methods, as the frequency of the space objects is reciprocal to their size. Hence, there is a great need for experimental on-the-ground confirmation of the distribution of space debris and with that a further need for determining the actual causes of solar cell or solar generator failures.